Soul's Replacement Partner
by redmacncheeze
Summary: "Congratulations, Soul." Death said. "You have achieved the ranking of a Death Scythe. But, there's someone who needs you more than me."


I do not own Soul Eater : TT_TT But I DO own Chemicalz! :"D *Pimp slapped* *Goes in the corner and sulks like Crona*  
Warning; this chapter is mostly talk ^^; sorry about that. But the next ones will have action :D And romance xD Maybe. Just please read :3 I promise that the next chapters won't be as boring D:

"Congratulations, Soul. You have finally reached your goal." Death said. Soul smirked. This was his day. He had reached his goal and was about to become a Death Sythe.  
Maka was standing next to him, smiling. He was happy for her as well. He knew that she did more than enough work for the both of them.  
"But, there's someone who needs you more than I do."  
"Wait, what? What does that mean?" Soul thought.  
"Chemicalz, please come here." Death said.  
"Chemicalz? What the hell kind of name is that?" Soul thought.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." A girl with dark brown hair and tannish skin came forward. She was about a inch shorter than Soul, and very slim. She was wearing a dark gray dress with light gray X's going down the front and a thin loopy bow on the other side of the dress at the bottom. She actually looked sort of emo.  
"Soul, this is Chemicalz. She is your new partner." Death said.  
"It's quite a honor, Soul." Kid said, walking towards Soul. "Although her dress should have X's going down on both sides..."  
"Shut up, Kid. No one cares except for you." She said.  
"Please let me fix you up so you're symetrical? Please! I'm begging you!" Kid said, on his knees.  
"No. It would take more than a year, knowing you." She said.  
"Anyways Soul, she's been a friend of mine for a long time. She's a excellent fighter and mister. I wish I could work with her, but..." Kid said, and grabed her boobs, "She's not symetrical. At all. Not even her hair is. Her clothes aren't either. And there's only one of her."  
Chemicalz kicked him in the face. "Shut up, Kid! Like I said - no one cares but you! Anyways, Soul, right? I'm Chemicalz. I'm your new partner. Like it or not, I don't care. And my name is spelled with a Z on the end."  
"I guess that's sort of cool.." Soul said.  
"Well you two, you can go and bond." Death said, shooing them away.  
"Oh, um, yeah, I guess..." Soul said.  
"What's the matter with you? Are you nervous about having a new partner?" Chemicalz asked him as they left.  
"Well, no...it's just..."  
"Just what?"  
"You're sort of intimidating."  
"Oh, that? It's just cause I don't know you. A lot of people say I'm intimidating when we first meet."  
"This girl is actually pretty cool..." Soul thought. "And really pretty, too..."  
"Hey, Soul? Why do you look like you're in Wonderland?" She asked him.  
"Oh, no reason." He said.  
"So, Death didn't tell you, but...you're coming to live with me." She said.  
"W-Wait, what? What about Maka?" He asked.  
"You knew that as soon as you became a Death Sythe, you would move, right? And leave Maka?" She asked.  
"Well, I knew I wouldn't be Maka's partner..but move...? That's not cool." He said.  
"I don't care if it's cool or not. It's Death's doings." She said.  
"Oh...well, where do you live?" He asked.  
"Near the middle of town."  
"Oh..."  
"Stop being do sad. You're making me wanna crawl up in a ball and sulk in the corner."  
"Huh? Oh...sorry. You must already do that on a daily basis."  
"What was that?" She slapped him in the face.  
"Ow...that hurt!" He said, rubbing his face.  
"I'm not emo. I'm not gothic. I'm not anything." She said.  
"Oh...sorry." He said.  
"Stop saying sorry. It's getting annoying." She said.  
"Oh..."  
"And stop saying oh."  
"OK. So can you take me to your house...? Er, I mean our house.." He asked.  
"It's a apartment." She said. "It's on the next street over." They walked over to the next street.  
"Um, which place is yours?" He asked.  
She sighed. "The red and blue one."  
"It looks pretty cool."  
"Just wait till you go inside...It's my worst nightmare." She said.  
"I wonder what you mean by 'worst nightmare'."  
They went upstairs and she opened the door.  
"How is this bad, again?" he asked.  
The floors were a dark color of wood, the walls were bricks and light green colored. The ceiling was a dark blue.  
"Nothing. Freaking. Matches." She said.  
"Oh, so you're all about matching, huh?" He asked.  
"Everything must match in the world!" She said.  
"So you're like Kid?"  
"Don't compare me to him! Symetry doesn't matter! Matching things does!"  
"Huh..."  
"Don't you huh me! ...You're lucky that you're wearing matching clothes..."  
"What was that?"  
"Oh, nothing. Anyways, you'll be sleeping...um..."  
"On this bed?" Soul asked, pointing to a bed in a bedroom.  
"No, that's my bed...and my room...um...I don't have a guest room. And I don't think that my couches are big enough for you..." She said.  
"Then where do I sleep?" He asked.  
"On the floor."  
"Can't I sleep in your room on your bed?" He asked.  
"Of course not." She paused. "That wouldn't be cool." -w-  
"Aw man. You've gotta be kidding me." He said.  
"Does it look like I'm kidding?"  
"No..."  
"Sorry. You can sleep in my room on the floor, since the heater is there, but..."  
"Yeah, yeah, I got it." He said, sighing.  
"Tomorrow we can go get your old bed, but it's already 9..."  
"And it would take a hour or so to get it here...oh well. I need to go get my clothes, though."  
"Then go get them. I ain't holding you back."  
"Oh, okay." He said, leaving.  
"Well, now I have to make dinner..." -3- "What do I make him?"  
Soul went to his old house, and got his clothes. There he saw Maka.  
"Hey, Maka..." He said.  
"Soul? Are you here to get your stuff?" She asked.  
"Yeah...Well, just my clothes for tonight and tomorrow. Tomorrow I have to come to get all my stuff." He replied.  
"Is she nice to you?" She asked.  
"Well, so far, I guess yes." He said. "Very sarcastic, but she's nice."  
"That's good to hear." Maka said.  
Soul got his clothes; his pajamas and some clothes for tomorrow.  
Blair walked up to him, her chest in his face.  
"What, I can't live with you?" She asked him.  
"I don't know if Chemicalz will let you...and get away! Your chest doesn't need to be that close to my face!" He said.  
"Aw...well, bye Soul~!" She said, hugging him.  
"See you tomorrow, Maka." He said, and left.  
"See you later, Soul..." She said.  
Maka was actually very depressed. She wanted Soul to live with her again.  
"But it's Death's doings. I can't argue with that." she thought, going to her room. 


End file.
